A crimp terminal is manufactured by processing a terminal connection band into a terminal shape by performing a suitable bending process to a terminal member which is stretched from at least one end side in a width direction of a carrier while intermittently feeding the terminal connection band along a carrier longitudinal direction, and by disconnecting the terminal member from the carrier. The terminal connection band including a carrier formed in a band shape is formed by punching a sheet-shaped terminal base material. “A molding device and a processing method that uses the molding device” disclosed in Patent Document 1 is one of this technique, for example.
The crimp terminal includes an open barrel type and a closed barrel type according to a model of a crimping section that is crimped to the insulated wire.
A crimping section of the open barrel type crimp terminal is formed in approximately a U shape in a longitudinal cross section of which an upper portion is opened, like the barrel disclosed in Patent Document 1. In connecting a tip of the insulated wire, a conductor tip of the insulated wire having the conductor exposed is arranged on the crimping section, and thereafter, the crimping section is crimped to at least the conductor tip at the tip side of the insulated wire.
The crimping section of the closed barrel type crimp terminal is formed in a cylindrical shape so that after the conductor tip is inserted into the crimping section, the crimping section can be crimped by being plastically deformed in a radially reducing direction.
The closed barrel type crimp terminal like this can have a crimped conductor tip surrounded by a whole external periphery in the state of being inserted into the cylindrical crimping section. Therefore, the closed barrel type crimp terminal has an excellent characteristic of being able to securely protect the conductor tip from an external factor such as water because the crimping section is in a cylindrical shape.
In order to keep high reliability of the cylindrical crimping section having such an excellent characteristic, it has been necessary to cylindrically process the crimping section securely and easily.